Idiot in the water
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: Bellamy goes to find Clarke but she finds him. (Bellamy gets hurt trying to find Clarke and she has to drag his fat ass back to camp)


Bellamy left his tent early that morning and filled a pack with supplies before slinging his rifle over his shoulder and heading off into the woods. He didn't know where he was going but neither did Clarke when she left. He would find her.

He had just gotten out of the gate when a shout and a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Bellamy turned around suspecting it to be Octavia telling him not to be dumb but as he turned around he was greeted by Monty.

"You're going to get her aren't you?" He looked so hopeful that Bellamy couldn't lie to him.

"Yeah. If I can." The young boy just nodded then pulled something from his pocket.

"You will, you'll find her. While you're out there though could you get some more of this seaweed we're running low and at least then you won't get in trouble for leaving."

Bellamy took the piece of seaweed Monty handed him and stuck it in his pocket giving the boy a nod.

"Thanks Monty. I'll see you when I get back ok." He left the camp and trudged into the woods grateful for a destination to go to instead of wandering around sad and desperate like he was going to.

It wasn't a long walk to the drop-ship and the lake that the seaweed was found in wasn't too far from that but Bellamy was grateful to see the cool water after his walk.

Seeing the seaweed he dropped his pack and rifle on the shore and waded into the water.

He couldn't stop the moan that came from him as the water washed away the sweat and dirt from his skin. He wished the other delinquents were here to enjoy the water with him. They were all still recovering from Mount Weather and it would be a good way for them to all relax. Maybe he could take them once he got back.

He could imagine Jasper and Monty mending their friendship through splashes and Octavia finally washing off all that war paint so he could see her face again. Raven and Wick would no doubt rig up some sort of trap for some poor sap to fall into just so they could sit there and laugh at their engineering and mechanic genius. It would probably be Jasper that fell into it. Bellamy smiled at the thought of seeing everyone happy again.

Remembering the seaweed Monty had asked for, Bellamy moved over to where the red clumps of it bobbed in the water.

He grabbed a huge bundle and took it back to his pack and stuffed it in, going back for more when he heard something.

It was a strange gurgling and Bellamy had just enough time to turn around and see the dark shape that raced towards him from under the water before it dragged him in.

Teeth clamped on to his calf as he was dragged through the lake. Bellamy hadn't had time to hold his breath when the thing attacked him and he was in desperate need of oxygen. With a rapid turn Bellamy was smacked against a rock and the last of his air exploded from his mouth in tiny bubbles.

His vision was fading slowly as his mind shut down but he was suddenly slammed into black when his head hit a rock.

…..

Clarke had been out to gather some more berries for her paint since she had ended up eating the last ones. She was walking past the lake to get to the willow tree where the berries grew by. She had only been gone a couple of weeks but she really missed everyone at camp. She wasn't ready to come back yet but really wished she could see everyone again at least for a little bit.

There was movement to her right and she jumped behind a tree and looked towards the lake where the movement came from. She didn't know what she expected to see but it definitely wasn't Bellamy. But there he was wading into the water and gathering some seaweed.

He looked fine, healthy. That was good, he was obviously fine without her. She told herself she would just watch behind the tree until he was gone. She had gotten her wish and she would see him but not go back.

Still it was hard to ignore the pounding in her chest at the sight of him. Her heart seemed to want to jump right of her chest and her breath escaped her. Seeing him again filled her with so much joy she was close to exploding while simultaneously making her feel like throwing up with guilt. She thought it might be best to just go.

But there was a dark shape in the water and it was moving fast. She jumped out from the tree ready to yell a warning when Bellamy disappeared from her eyes. The thing had him and it was dragging Bellamy through the lake so fast she knew he wouldn't be able to get himself out of its grip.

Running along the shore she almost tripped over a bag which she soon recognized to be Bellamy's and lying next to it was his rifle. She grabbed it and tried not to think about how bad it would be if she accidentally hit the boy she supposed to be saving.

She could see the dark shape easily but it was moving so fast she didn't know if she would be able to hit it. It stopped momentarily to twist and writhe, flinging it's prize around presumably playing with him before it ate him. Clarke lined it up, prayed she was hitting the right thing and pulled the trigger.

Three shots were fired and every one of them hit the target. Clarke sighed in relief when the thing sank to the bottom of the lake, its blood coloring the water with swirls of red, before she realized that Bellamy hadn't come up yet.

"Bellamy?"

She dropped the rifle and ran into the water hoping she would be fast enough. He hadn't been in the water for long but Clarke knew that being without oxygen for more than three minutes would cause permanent brain damage.

Giving up with running she sucked in a breath and dove into the water swimming quickly to where the creature was shot.

She saw his hand first. Floating in the water, stretched as if reaching for a savior. Then she saw his face. Bellamy's eyes were closed his hair floating around him making her realized just how long it was getting. His lips were parted and Clarke knew it was bad.

She also realized that not all of the blood in the water was from the creature. Blood was clouding the water around Bellamy as it came from the rather large gash on his head and the impressive bite mark on his leg. Clarke wrapped her arms around his chest and heaved, pushing her feet against the ground to lift him above the water.

Their heads broke the surface but Clarke was the only one to take a breath. She positioned his head onto her shoulder and wrapped an arm under his armpits and around his chest so that she could swim on her back and carry him to shore.

When she got to the edge of the river she dragged him onto the shore and rolled him onto his back.

His lips were already turning blue and she knew he must have inhaled water. Starting chest compression's she tried to stop the tears that sprang to her eyes. He looked dead, blue and stiff and cold. She decided instead to focus all her emotions into pushing down on his chest so she could force the water from his lungs.

"Come on Bellamy. You can't give up now not after everything."

He finally heaved and she rolled him onto his side so that he could cough up the lake water that had filled his chest. He coughed and coughed as Clarke thumped his back and she was surprised at how much was coming out. But when the last of the water came from his mouth his eyes remained closed and his lips remained blue.

Clarke rolled him onto his back again and pressed her ear to his chest. She could hear a faint heartbeat but no breathing.

"No, no, no, no, Come on Bellamy breathe."

She titled his head back and pressed her lips to his forcing air into him. His chest rose and fell but he didn't continue on his own. This was taking too long.

"Bellamy breathe come on. Please Bell."

She puffed another four breaths into his mouth before he finally pulled in a rasping breath of his own.

"Oh my god, Bellamy? Can you hear me?"

He coughed a few more times but kept breathing and his lips began to regain their color. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open his eyes because Bellamy was sure he heard his princess.

"Clarke?" His eyes opened to her smiling face leaning over him and her wet hair hanging around him. He thought she was crying but he couldn't be sure since all of her was wet.

"I found you?" He weakly reached a hand up to wipe the drips from her face and she let him trace his fingers along her cheeks before grabbing it and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"Yeah you found me Bell." She took a few deep breaths, placing a hand on Bellamy's chest to keep track of his while she tried to calm down so she could take care of his other injuries.

Once she was no longer crying she wiped the wet hair back from his forehead and look at the gash there. It was deep and would need stitches but she would need supplies for that. She ripped the bottom of her shirt off and made a makeshift bandage that would have to hold till she got him back to camp. He was still watching her as she moved to his leg and saw the wounds there.

They were more like punctures where the teeth went in and she remembered seeing the same marks on Octavia on their first day on the ground. Bellamy hissed in pain when she pressed on them but kept still and didn't complain. His pant leg was pretty torn up anyway so she ripped off the material from around the wound and used it to cover the punctures, hoping they didn't get infected in the time it would take to get back to camp for some real medical attention.

"How's it looking doc?" Despite Bellamy's teasing tone he didn't actually sound good. He was wheezing and struggling to breathe deeply. His voice was also raspy and more of a whisper but Clarke knew that might have been caused by the trauma of having so much water coughed out of his lungs.

She frowned as she finished the bandage and moved back to his head. His eyes were heavy lidded and were rolling around a bit.

"Bellamy I need you to stay awake alright. How does your chest feel? Take a deep breath for me."

He sucked in a big a breath as he could manage and winced, wrapping his arms around his chest as it burned.

"Ughh, it feels like somethings sitting on me. Did you beat me with a hammer or something?"

Clarke grimaced and carefully pulled his shirt up to expose his now black and blue chest.

"Chest compression's to force the water out of your lungs and air back into them. It will hurt for a while, I'm sorry. We have to get you to camp."

Despite his obvious pain, Bellamy smiled and curled a hand into the fabric of her shirt.

"You comin' home?"

Clarke smiled down at down at his dopey smile and droopy eyes.

"Yeah, Bell I'm coming home." She knew he probably had a good concussion so there wasn't anything to do for that but keep him awake. She looked around looking for something to make a stretcher from.

"You called me Bell." She looked at him surprised. She hadn't even noticed but she knew he would stay awake better if she kept him talking.

"Yeah. Hey keep your eyes open okay I'm just gonna get a few of those logs. I won't be far. Keep talking to me."

She moved quickly from his side to grab a few logs and some flax to tie them together. This stretcher wouldn't be the best but it would work just fine.

Bellamy dropped his eyes shut as he mumbled. "You never call me that."

Clarke sat beside him while she tied the stretcher and shook him a little.

"Hey, Eyes open! And I never called you that because it's your sister's thing. I didn't want to invade on that but today it sort of slipped out."

He pried his eyes open again and trained them on her face to watch a frown form as she concentrated. She seemed to always be frowning and Bellamy had often had the urge to kiss it away. He didn't ever do it because he would only end up getting a slap and a week of death glares from her.

"I don't mind if you call me Bell."

Clarke smiled again as he mumbled something about kisses and his princess but she couldn't understand his babble. He seemed happy enough though. She finished the stretcher and laid it next to him.

"I don't mind you calling me Princess Bellamy. I need you to stay awake though and keep talking. I'm just going to move you onto this stretcher so we can get you home okay?"

He reached a clumsy hand out to her and started playing with her hair that was hanging down as she lent over him. He wasn't really focusing on anything anymore and Clarke was getting worried. She carefully dragged his heavy body onto the stretcher and the movement seemed to wake him up a bit.

"I'm cold Princess. I wanna sleep."

Clarke grimaced knowing that yet another concern of theirs was hypothermia especially with how weak he was.

She tied his bag and rifle onto the stretcher and was grateful to find he had taken his jacket off before getting into the water. She draped it over him and made sure he was as comfortable and secure as possible on the stretcher before taking his face in her hands.

"Bell, I know it's hard but you need to keep your eyes open. I'm going to take you back to camp and while I do you have to keep talking okay?"

Bellamy looked confused and nodded.

While they walked Bellamy talked but Clarke could tell it was hard for him to even get a breath and he was so tired that his words got jumbled. Though that may have also been the concussion or the cold. Clarke sighed and moved faster.

Bellamy started to recite his times tables but only got to the 5's before his voice faded out and he slept.

Clarke put the stretcher down and raced around to see him passed out and pale.

"No Bellamy! Come on, you have to stay awake, we aren't that far come on." It was a lie, they were plenty far from camp but she needed him to stay awake or he might never wake up again.

After a bit of shaking and yelling he finally opened his eyes again. "I'm so tired."

"I know, I know but you need to stay awake until we get back to camp okay?"

He nodded and Clarke grabbed the handles again and moved as fast as she could through the forest.

When they finally arrived Bellamy was telling her about how to properly clean a weapon for the fifth time. Monty saw them first from where he sat waiting at the gate. When they were in sight he yelled at some others to help him with the gate and came running out to greet them.

"Clarke! It's so good to see you, wait where's Bellamy?" Monty caught sight of the boy on the stretcher and ran to get Clarkes mother.

She dragged him to the medical tent and ignored her mother's questions about where she had been and pointed to Bellamy.

"He's hurt and we need to treat him now Mom I can answer your questions later."

Abby nodded and called a few of the boys over to lift Bellamy onto one of the beds.

Bellamy was still stubbornly awake and grunted in pain when they moved him. Though Clarke didn't like to see him in pain she took it as a good sign of his responsiveness.

With all the supplies she needed it didn't take long for Clarke to patch him up, stitching and covering the wounds after disinfecting them.

After she had finished Bellamy had bandages on his head and leg as well as blankets, hot water bottles and an oxygen tank. Bellamy hadn't wanted the "stupid mask" on but found it actually helped a lot with his wheezy breaths.

After careful assessment of his head injury he was allowed to sleep but Clarke still worried.

"He was under the water for so long Mom and the bite could be infected and he has huge bruises-"

"Hey. It's alright you got him and yourself home. He looks pretty happy right now anyway."

Clarke looked to the bed where Bellamy was resting, his hand wrapped tightly around hers.

"I just don't want to leave him." Abby nodded.

"You don't have to." Clarke settled into her chair and thanked her mother when she brought her a blanket. She had almost forgotten that she had been in the water too. She just needed to be there when he woke up. To know that he was okay and also because if she didn't get to watch his chest moving with every breath she got worried that it wasn't happening.

Bellamy mumbled in his sleep and Clarke blushed but was pleased to hear that he was dreaming about her when he said her name a couple of times.

She finally decided that it would be okay to sleep as long as she rested her head against his shoulder so she could tell if he stopped breathing.

She tugged the blanket higher on her shoulders and curled into Bellamy and was grateful to finally be home again.


End file.
